Crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers are widely used as raw material polymers in sealing materials, adhesives, coating materials and the like for architectural or industrial use. Such crosslinkable silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers may be produced according to various methods, such as hydrosilyation of vinyl terminated polyethers via Williamson's ether synthesis, aminosilane reaction with isocyanate terminated prepolymers, or isocyanatosilane reaction with hydroxyl-terminated prepolymers. However, some of the methods (particularly the aminosilane reaction with isocyanate terminated prepolymers and isocyanatosilane reaction with hydroxyl-terminated prepolymers) may result in products having high viscosities which may require large amounts of diluting solvents during product formulation. Furthermore, the Williamson's ether synthesis may produce salts as byproducts which may be required to be removed, thus adding a process step.
Therefore there is a need for crosslinkable silyl group-containing polymers that have low viscosity without the formation of salts.